


Glasses

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean never expected to be old enough to need reading glasses. They're not bad, except when shit like this happens.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt ["hot ~~chocolate~~ beverage fogging glasses"](https://imgur.com/7x19Cki) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/). Rating is for language that would be canon-typical if U.S. tv stations allowed that sort of thing.

Dean was not fond of having to wear glasses. There were reasons he was glad he’d made it to (past!) forty, but needing glasses to read was not one of them.

“Here, you look like you could use this.” Cas handed him a steaming mug of apple cider.

“Thanks, babe.” As he took the mug from Cas, Dean kept his eyes on the card from Jody and Donna and the girls, which was practically a combination novel and lore-book all by itself. Looking up from reading too quickly with these things on was a great way to end up feeling like the room was spinning, and if he wanted that sensation, he’d rather get it from Cas’ cider, which was almost guaranteed to have some of that old mule kick.

Of course, before he even took his first sip, his glasses were completely fogged to hell.

The sip turned into a gulp, and he quickly put down the mug and the card and ripped the glasses off his face.

“Argh, why has nobody figured out how to not make that happen?” he demanded.

Cas didn’t ask what he meant. Dean had thrown this rant before, and anyway, it was kind of obvious. He did, however, look at least as frustrated as Dean felt.

“If you’d only let me …”

“Save it.” Dean held up a hand. Cas had little enough grace these days. He didn’t need to be wasting it on shit like Dean’s aging eyes. “Seriously, there has to be a non-magical, non-angelic solution that doesn’t involve letting people laser my eyeballs.”

Cas rolled his eyes and handed Dean his phone, which of course was a blurry mess of text.

“What’s this?”

“I believe your glasses have de-fogged,” Cas said. “See for yourself.”

Dean snatched his readers back up (which had mostly cleared up, but not entirely) and looked at the phone. He read it incredulously.

“Baby shampoo? Seriously?”

Cas shrugged and took his phone back. “There’s some in the bathroom if you want to give it a try.”

Because of course there was. Dean shook his head fondly and got up to try shampooing his glasses. After taking them off for another swig of cider.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes [this is really a thing](https://blog.padi.com/2017/03/28/tips-for-preventing-mask-fog/). Also works if you're using [Smile Masks](https://rafinova.com/collections/smile-masks) so that you can safely mask up and still be accessible to Deaf and HOH folks who lipread, which is how I ended up learning this trick.


End file.
